Kaito
Summary Kaito is a werewolf martial artist that works as a professional immortal hunter. He was contracted to help clear out the slums inhabited by innocent people near the capital of Japan where he came across Touta Konoe and battled him. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-C | Likely High 8-C Name: Kaito Origin: UQ Holder! Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Werewolf, Mage, Immortal Hunter Powers & Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Magic, Extrasensory Perception, Sealing (Able to seal a vampires movements), Transformation (Able to shift into his Werewolf form at will), Chi Manipulation, Speed Enhancement (Via Shundō), Pseudo-Flight (Via Kokū Shundō), Ice Manipulation (Via Magic Apps), Skilled Martial Artist Attack Potency: At least Building level+ (His attack on Touta was at least this strong) | Likely Large Building level (Stronger than before) Speed: At least Supersonic (Faster than Kuroumaru who can move this fast) | Likely Supersonic+ (Faster than before, and able to blitz Kuroumaru who could keep up with his casual speed) Lifting Strength: At least Class 25 (Stronger than Touta Konoe who can lift a truck) | At least Class 25 (Stronger than before) Striking Strength: At least Building Class+ | Likely Large Building Class Durability: At least Building level+ | Likely Large Building Class Stamina: High, able to fight a protracted battle against Touta Konoe despite being overwhelmed and after having already fought Kuroumaru Tokisaka. His regeneration can continue to repair his body even if his stamina is dropping low. Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: None notable. Intelligence: Average, Kaito is a skilled practitioner and instructor at Shundō, and a highly skilled martial artist but he hasn't displayed any other notable intelligence feats. Weaknesses: None notable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Werewolf Transformation: Kaito can shift at will between his human form and his werewolf form which makes him stronger, faster and slightly larger. He can fight just as well in either form, and has access to his regenerative powers to regrow missing limbs or re-attach them if he is quick enough. Chi Manipulation: Kaito is a proficient practitioner of manipulating his chi for mobility-enhancing purposes. *'Shundō' (瞬動, Instant Movement): By focusing chi into his feet and gripping the surface underneath them, Kaito can greatly increase the speed of his movements, seemingly closing the distance between himself and his opponent instantaneously to an outside viewer and potentially generating numerous afterimages. He can potentially utilize this technique to run across water or run up vertical walls. **'Kokū Shundō' (虚空瞬動, Void Instant Movement): A variation of the technique that Kaito can use; by using his chi to bounce off of the air itself, the technique can be performed in mid-air to change direction for sudden, unexpected movements. **'Kaito School Secret Shundō Technique - Rocket Drill:' A unique move of his own design, Kaito braces himself then launches at the enemy much faster than the speed of sound to jab his hand through their chest and rip out their heart. Magic: Kaito has been seen to use some magic in combat. *'Vampire Sealing Technique - Crucifix Coffin:' Kaito rapidly creates the sign of a cross over his targets body and then hits them, sealing their movements. *'Freeze Magic App:' Kaido creates a ball of ice over his hand which he can use to freeze his target in place. Key: Base | Werewolf Form Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:UQ Holder! Category:Manga Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Werewolves Category:Regeneration Users Category:Magic Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Chi Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Flight Users Category:Ice Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Tier 8